1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for integrating, developing and controlling components and subsystems for use in an embedded system.
2. Background Art
Manufacturers and suppliers, such as automobile and consumer electronics manufacturers and suppliers, face challenges when attempting to integrate discrete components and subsystems as embedded systems. As the demand for feature content of the hardware and related software components and subsystems increases, manufacturers and suppliers face challenges to integrate these discrete components as embedded systems in a manner that maximizes productivity in integration and increases the reliability of these efforts. In many cases, these “bag of parts” are a diverse and sometimes incompatible mix of software and hardware components. Further, there may be issues relating to validation, reliability and performance of the system once the diverse software and hardware components are integrated. It would be advantageous to provide a method and system for integrating and controlling multiple components and subsystems for use as embedded systems that allows for reuse across many diverse products and platforms by multiple vendors.